


No Light, No Light

by QueenEevee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (it's not explicitly said but it's there), Also it's very appropriate how my first fic for this fandom is angst, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, I'm very sorry, M/M, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEevee/pseuds/QueenEevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo, being Bokuto’s best friend, knew first hand Bokuto’s ability to severely underestimate things (“Nah, that gap isn’t that big”, “No, I’m not that tired”), but this was ridiculous.<br/>(Zombie AU inspired by this beautiful artwork: http://mochiibunbab.tumblr.com/post/131132293903/so-ive-been-talking-with-a-friend-about-this )</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Light, No Light

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately titled: Bokuaka A N G S T as written in my doc
> 
> So this is my first fic for Haikyuu!! that I got the the idea for after seeing this artwork and immediately going "Huh, I could write some angst for that"  
> You could look at the art after or before you read this, honestly it doesn't make a difference, just please look at it it's gorgeous.  
> Props to my amazing friend Tia (fujiwara) whom I made read this when I first wrote it and whom proceeded to yell at me a lot <33  
> The song "No Light, No Light" by Florence and the Machine came on my playlist while I was editing this and it fit perfectly, so I added in the lyrics that fit well and named the title after it. I recommend listening to an unplugged version of the song for the full angst-y effect.  
> Enjoy!~

“Kuroo, has Bokuto come back yet?”

Akaashi’s tone was firm, but the underlying worry was evident even to someone like Kuroo, who hadn’t known the boy as long as, for instance, their aforementioned friend. When he turned around to address the sound, he saw Akaashi staring at him intently from the entrance to the kitchen; his hands clasped in front of him and his posture straight. Unlike Bokuto, he couldn’t read Akaashi like a book (and he couldn’t read much in the moonlight), but even Kuroo could see the worry and panic etched on his face.

“No, he hasn’t,” Kuroo shook his head, feeling similar dread. Akaashi nodded and wrung his hands, a nervous habit. Kuroo noticed a slight slouch in his shoulders and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he turned back to his dark book. Even someone as calm as Akaashi is losing hope.

It wasn’t as though Bokuto had been missing for weeks, in fact, he only just left this morning. But considering he said he was just going to scavenge for some food and be back by sunset, seeing the moon rise over the horizon certainly gave Akaashi a right to his nerves. Kuroo, being Bokuto’s best friend, knew first hand Bokuto’s ability to severely underestimate things (“Nah, that gap isn’t that big”, “No, I’m not that tired”), but this was ridiculous. You couldn’t break your own promise to be back at a certain time, not when the walkers were still roaming free.

“I’m sending out a search party,” Kuroo announced suddenly. Akaashi’s dramatic look of disbelief shot Kuroo’s way was so unlike him it almost made Kuroo laugh, if it weren’t for the circumstances.

“And who’s going to go with you? Everyone is either hurt or asleep,”

“Me, myself, and I. That’s three right there,” Kuroo answered with a smirk. Akaashi gave him an exasperated sigh before beginning to gather up materials from the table in front of him. A knife, gun, bandaging, and a first aid kit went into a bag before Kuroo spoke.

“What-“ 

“Make that four,” Akaashi cut him off before slipping in a couple more supplies and closing the drawstring. He slung it over his shoulder and looked Kuroo dead in the eye, showing there was no arguing to get him to stay put. Kuroo rolled his eyes and pushed away from his table, the chair squeaking as it rubbed against the hard floor. He unhooked his gun from his belt, twirling it around his finger a few times for good measure, and signaled for Akaashi to follow him.

The cloth hanging over the broken entrance of their base fluttered in the brisk night wind as they pushed it aside, signaling the cold that would come from the disappearance of the sun’s beams. Kuroo shivered from the change in temperature and kept walking.

“Where did he say he was going again?” Kuroo asked without turning his head, hoping the wind would carry his voice back so he could keep an eye on their path.

“Near the convenience store we passed a couple days ago. He thought he might be able to find something in that store since it looked in pretty good shape,” Apparently the wind was more reliable than he thought. He nodded, showing he heard Akaashi.

The wind had begun to pick up again and as they neared the store, it began to carry the scent of rotting flesh with it. Opening the doors only made it worse. It wasn’t a new smell, but it made Kuroo’s heart clench all the same. Akaashi’s sharp intake of breath sent chills down Kuroo’s back as he realized what he must be thinking.

“That doesn’t necessarily mean…” Kuroo placated, turning around to hopefully try and calm both of their nerves. But before he could meet Akaashi’s eyes, Akaashi pushed in front of him and pointed at the aisles to his left.

“I’m going this way, you go that way. If we split up it will take less time. Be careful,” And with that, Akaashi walked off. Kuroo noticed it was in the opposite direction of where the smell was coming from.

_He’s too scared to possibly confirm his fears._

Kuroo adjusted his hold on his gun before he started roaming the first aisle to his right. Nothing but some wrappers and broken equipment. Though, judging by the fact the chocolate crumbs in one of the wrappers was still gooey and not yet hardened on the ground, the food was just freshly eaten. Bokuto, or at least, someone, has been here. But before he could call out to Akaashi to tell him of his findings, a growling sound came from behind his head. He gasped before firing two shots and the zombie that had snuck up behind him fell to the ground, dead. What worried Kuroo more though, was the fresh blood around its mouth and bits of fresh skin still hanging in its teeth. His mind went to the worst possible outcome, before he scolded himself for getting worked up. There was no guarantee Bokuto was even here, so there was no proof that this was Bokuto’s flesh that the zombie bit off. Nonetheless, Kuroo’s speed picked up a bit. His logic did nothing to calm his beating heart.

The next four aisles were clear of zombies and supplies, and it wasn’t until Kuroo got to Aisle Six when he let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His heart unclenched and he couldn’t help the happy cry that came from his mouth.

“Bokuto!” His exclamation made the figure on the floor stiffen before turning around, but instead of the happy face Kuroo was ready to see, Bokuto’s face was the epitome of fear. Kuroo’s smile dropped immediately and he crept over, cautiously.

“Bro? Bro, are yo-“

Blood. There was so much blood. It was all over the floor and Bokuto and if the tears dripping down Bokuto’s face and the strangled whimper that came from his throat meant anything, Kuroo’s worse-case scenario was coming true.

“No. No, no, no,” Kuroo didn’t know what else to say. Bokuto tried to give him a weak smile but faltered when a new shock of pain coursed through his body and he clutched his arm.

“I’m so sorry,” Bokuto whispered.

“It’s not your fault. Damn, Bokuto, I should have come with you. I’m sorry,” Now tears were starting to drip down Kuroo’s face and he reached up to wipe them away. These were new. The last time he had cried was when…well…never mind. Thinking of another death by these same means would just make the grief worse.

_What a cruel world._

“Is anyone else with you?” Bokuto asked. An ugly, pale white began to overtake his normally bright and golden eyes and Kuroo knew he didn’t have much time left.

“Yes, Akaashi,” Kuroo almost didn’t want to tell him, but faint footsteps behind him told him that Akaashi had heard his outburst and was almost here.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered, almost wistfully, and new tears dripped down his face.

“Kuroo, promise me-”

“Kuroo? Kuroo, what’s going on here? I heard Bokuto’s name,” Akaashi’s breathless voice appeared behind Kuroo as Kuroo slowly started to load his gun. The white of Bokuto’s eyes had almost fully overtaken his pupils and Kuroo knew that when his eyes were fully white, he would no longer have control of his actions. He would have completed his terrible, painful transformation.

“Is that-?” Akaashi started, but when he saw Bokuto’s face behind Kuroo’s body, he gasped, and seeing the gun, put two and two together.

“Kuroo, no. Kuroo, please don’t shoot him. Bokuto! Koutarou!"

"Promise me, you’ll keep him safe for me,” Bokuto breathed, not removing his gaze from Kuroo’s to even acknowledge Akaashi.

"I promise,” Kuroo said, quietly, yet firm as his tears splattered on the tiled floor. It was the least he could do. Bokuto smiled and blinked slowly. He looked behind Kuroo at Akaashi’s hysterical form who had almost come close enough to touch Kuroo’s arm. He directed one last, beaming, Bokuto smile to the sobbing figure, before nodding to Kuroo.

A gunshot and a scream were the only things to echo in the empty convenience store.

 

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes. I never knew daylight could be so violent._

_A revelation in the light of day: **You can't choose what stays and what fades away.**_

_And I'd do anything to make you stay. No light, no light. No light. **Tell me what you want me to say.** (Florence and The Machine-No Light, No Light)_

**Author's Note:**

> Facts to make this story sadder:  
> 1\. Kenma was the person Kuroo last cried over  
> 2\. Akaashi never told Bokuto he loved him and it's his biggest regret  
> 3\. Kuroo kept his promise to Bokuto right up until the very end, when he sacrificed himself to push Akaashi out of the way of a zombie's mouth  
> (I'm so sorry)  
> I might continue writing one-shots for this universe? Though I'm not sure yet, so we'll see


End file.
